


"Wait Lou. Wanna ride you."

by lwtftcurly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Riding, Top Louis, if you dont like mpreg dont read it, its that simple, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:55:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3384095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lwtftcurly/pseuds/lwtftcurly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mpreg Harry riding Louis. (if you don't like mpreg, don't read it)</p>
<p>also mentions the song No Control??? maybe idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Wait Lou. Wanna ride you."

Harry has been horny ever since he woke up this morning. It’s all his pregnancy hormones, but of course Louis had to get up and go to work. Harry tried to push the thought away by taking a shower, yoga, and even cleaning almost the entire house up and down, but nothing helped. He needed Louis. 

**Harry to Louis:**

_babeeeeeeeee. when will you be home? xxxx_

**Louis to Harry:**

_soon . is everything okay ???_

**Harry to Louis:**

_yes, lou but i need you right now_

Oh, shit. Louis knew. He knew it wasn’t because he was craving eggs on toast with syrup on top. It wasn’t because he needed a foot massage. Harry needed Louis.

**Louis to Harry:**

_i'm coming home now._

**Harry to Louis:**

_hurry lou i need youuuuuuu ._

Louis drives as fast as he can to get home to please his baby who’s pregnant with his baby. Every time he thinks about his baby boy being pregnant with his soon to be real baby, he can’t believe it.

As soon as Louis walks through their front door to their house, Harry is pulling down his black, skin-tight jeans.

“‘M gonna suck you,” Harry says with determination.

Louis is usually the one in control, but now, at this very moment, he listens to Harry and lets him do whatever he wants. One of the perks of being pregnant, for Harry’s sake.

Harry starts with small kitten licks on the tip of Louis’ already hardening cock. Soon enough, Harry’s nose is pressed to Louis’ naval and Louis can feel the tip of his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat.

“Calm down, babe. No need to be so quick, alright?”

Harry pulls off Louis’ length with a pop. “I’ve been horny since I saw you get out of bed this morning. Don’t tell me to calm down.”

Louis and Harry eventually make it to their bedroom after knocking into to many tables and walls. Louis has Harry pinned to their bed and is kissing all over his smooth, pale skin.

“So beautiful,” Louis whispers between kisses.

He trails his kisses from Harry’s lips all the way down to his prominent baby bump. Harry’s writhing around the bed, a moaning mess.

“Louuuuu, need you now,” he whimpers.

Louis reaches over to the table beside their bed and finds a bottle of lube. Louis pulls away from Harry to slick up two of his fingers and presses them to Harry’s tight hole.

“Stop teasing pleaseee,” Harry begs.

Louis pushes his fingers all the way into Harry before pulling out again.

“So tight. Always so tight for me,” Louis cooed as he added a third finger.

Louis thrusts his fingers into Harry until he’s pleading and begging for more. Louis pulls his slick fingers out and wipes them on the sheets beside him. Harry whines at the loss of contact. Louis applies a generous amount of lube on his hard cock and lines himself up with Harry’s hole.

“Wait, Lou. Wanna ride you,” Harry muttered.

“O-oh, okay. Whatever you want, love,” Louis replied, in a surprised tone.

Louis had always dreamed of this; having his beautiful, pregnant husband ride him, but never imagined it would actually happen.

They switch positions so Harry’s on top of Louis. Harry sinks down onto Louis’ cock slowly, mewling at the feeling. Harry sits on Louis’ cock like it’s a fucking throne.

“Ah fuck,” Louis lets out a strangled moan.

“So beautiful. So pretty. Such a good little princess. Fuck,” Louis praises.

Harry bounces and shimmies his hips in such a way that makes Louis loose all control.

“Ahhh, Lou. Fuck, fuck, fuck louis,” Harry cries as the tip of Louis’ dick hits his prostate.

He collapses onto Louis’ chest, so Louis helps by thrusting up into Harry.

“Fuck, shit, I’m so close,” Harry moans.

As if on cue, Louis reaches up to tweak one of Harry nipples. They’re even more sensitive than usual because of his hormones.

“Ah Louis please- fuck. ‘M gonna come. So close,” Harry cries, the last words becoming whispers.

“Go on. Come for me. Be a good boy and come all over your pretty tummy,” Louis groaned.

That’s all it takes for Harry to reach his high, coming all over him and Louis. Louis continues thrusting into Harry until he reaches his high, not long after. Soon Louis is coming inside Harry’s pretty little hole.

“Fuck, Haz. Ohhhh you’re so pretty.”

Harry hops off Louis and they lay for awhile, not saying a word.

“Stay here, love. I’ll go get a flannel and I’ll clean us up,” Louis suggests.

He comes back to find Harry curled up, asleep. He tries to be as quiet as possible, not wanting to wake the sleeping boy, but his eyes flutter open. He wipes down the come that had already dried on their skin.

“I love you, Louis”

“Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope you like it. It was basically for me because I was looking for mpreg Harry riding Louis, but I couldn't find it anywhere so I wrote one myself. 
> 
> Also, if you want, you could comment. Feedback helps:)


End file.
